One of Billy Kaplan's Accidental Better Ideas
by Zombiegait
Summary: Billy/Teddy. In the heat of the moment, Billy lets something slip that Teddy may or not become a very large proponent of in the near future. After freaking out and being adorable first. Written for LJ's marvel kink, prompt - 'spanking'.


**Author Notes:** First YA fic ever. So, sorry if it sucks. 8Db Written for the prompt 'spanking' for my favorite Young Avengers boys over at LJ's marvel_kink community. Also, I spent three hours writing this. When I should have been sleeping. _Brain, why must you never listen to me when I give you a bedtime?_

**Pairings or Characters:** Billy "Wiccan" Kaplan/Teddy "Hulkling" Altman**  
Warnings:** much talk of penises (though the word 'penis' itself is never used, oddly enough), and boy on boy lovin'**  
Word Count:** 1515**  
Summary:** In the heat of the moment, Billy lets something slip that Teddy may or not become a very large proponent of in the near future. After freaking out and being adorable first.

**

* * *

One of Billy Kaplan's (Accidental) Better Ideas**

Teddy knew a lot about Billy. After being together for longer than most teenage boys could boast about their own relationships, with girls or otherwise, and under the most awesome-yet-weird circumstances ever, it was easier for Teddy to figure out what he _didn't_ know about Billy. After all, once you know a guy is either gay or secretly a superhero, and the two of you can connect on _both_ of those points, there's not really much need to hide anything from one another.

But one of those things he didn't know, he was now discovering, was that his boyfriend's apparently biggest sexual fantasy was to be spanked. Hard.

Normally, Teddy had very little problem with turning Billy on as much as possible before riding him into the mattress. Neither of them had very odd kinks, he thought, so they'd been entirely ready and willing to try whatever the other came up with so long as it ended in someone fucking someone in a mindblowingly good way. Which it normally did. But there was something about the idea of striking Billy that Teddy found himself unable to go along with.

So when Billy -- currently sprawled out beneath him, naked, ass up, asking over his own shoulder in a breathy voice why he had stopped -- had let his wish slip out, Teddy hadn't been able to do much other than freeze and stare.

"Ted? What's wrong?" Billy asked softly, flipping over and pushing up on his elbows to get a closer look at his boyfriend's face as he looked over him. He was concerned, but wanted to get back to the matter at hand as fast as possible, thank you, his erection was telling Teddy.

"D-Did you... ask me to _spank_ you?" Teddy asked, voice trailing off into a timid whisper as the last two words crossed his lips.

"Uh, did I?" Billy wondered quietly back, his face somehow drawing enough blood from his cock to let him blush. Teddy nodded rapidly, tongue trapped beneath his teeth as he stared down at Billy's dick. Somehow, even _more_ blood made it up to Billy's cheeks, and even the tips of his ears, with no detrimental effect to his hard-on as he mumbled out, "Well, is that okay?"

Teddy managed to bring his eyes back up to meet with Billy's at that point.

"But what if-- what if I _hurt_ you?" he asked in slight horror. Billy blinked and opened his mouth to answer almost immediately before he paused to further consider Teddy's concern.

He tried again, this time looking less sure of his answer, "Are you worried about hurting me with your powers?"

A slow nod, slowly met with a familiar, knowing grin.

"_Teddy_," Billy started in a mix of his trust-me-I-know-what-I'm-talking-about voice and his I'm-so-fucking-hot-for-you voice, which upon hearing used to address him had Teddy nearly biting the tip of his tongue off as his fingers dug into the sheets and tremors of arousal shot through him. "You haven't suddenly lost control and shapeshifted in the middle of sex, and I think if you have enough concentration not to do _that_, I doubt I have anything to worry about if I ask you to give me a little spanking."

At this point, Billy lifted a hand to rest on Teddy's cheek, which was admittedly sweaty and shaky, but also very, _very_ sexy, as far as the blond was concerned.

"So _spank_ me, Teddy," he whispered in his best seductive voice.

Teddy responded by flipping the smaller-framed boy over, lifting his hips up and rubbing his own erection against the brunette's ass as he pressed hot kisses along his back. Billy let out a low moan of approval, face half-buried in one of the pillows. When he'd finished lavishing Billy's skin with his tongue, Teddy pulled back far enough to give him the greatest view he would never get tired of. He then slowly raised his hand before bringing it down against the slightly paler, smooth skin of Billy's ass, eliciting a sudden sharp grunt from the boy beneath him. And then he did it again, slightly harder, pulling a groan so amazing out of Billy's mouth that Teddy had to take a moment to keep himself from losing it right then.

"_Fuck_," they hissed simultaneously as the sound of another spank filled the room, Teddy's 'fuck' more of a general curse as he felt his cock throb painfully at the various noises coming from his boyfriend, while Billy's was more like a caveman-esque demand that sex often derailed his brain enough to make him use.

"Please," Billy mumbled, breathing quickly growing heavy, "Fuck me." Teddy decided to spank him again instead and listened to the delicious groan and string of curses that slowly devolved into incoherent begging that made its way out of Billy's throat in response.

It wasn't often that Teddy heard Billy literally begging for him -- even with their general level of horniness, which itself was quite a formidable force -- so spanking was very quickly becoming one of his favorite sexual fantasies as well.

But his erection was impossible to ignore now, and Billy was currently grunting into his pillow how much he wanted it, too, leaving Teddy with no reason to keep stalling as he reached for the lube and condoms set out much earlier.

"_Hurryhurryhurryhurry_," Billy was rambling with the speed of one of his chants, as if trying to will Teddy to roll the condom over his dick faster without spooking himself by using his powers on his boyfriend. When Teddy felt he was suitably rubbered and lubed up -- which both of them felt almost wasn't worth it because it was _taking too long_ -- he lined himself up and pressed his cock into Billy's welcoming heat, dragging loud groans of pleasure from both of them the deeper he sank into it.

"_Billy_," Teddy gasped as he finally reached as deep as he could. The feeling was familiar, and so damn lovely he could've started waxing poetic about it if he weren't preoccupied with the actual amazingness that was having sex with Billy.

He began a steady rhythm, bending over to allow him access to Billy's neck, which he loved kissing as he thrust in and out of him. If it weren't for an amazing ability to concentrate, and lots of 'practice', Teddy may have just spilled his load then and there as Billy started panting, short and fast at the feeling of being filled over and over as one of his hands reached down to start stroking himself. But as much as Teddy loved Billy touching Billy, he loved touching Billy more, and reached down to shoo Billy's hand away and replace it with his own.

Left with nothing to do with his hands, Billy first tried burying them in the sheets as he was rocked back and forth with growing speed, but that didn't amplify his pleasure at all. Teddy then hit a particularly brilliant spot and sent the brunette into another minor fit of swearing before he reared his hips up and into the blond's in an attempt to pull him deeper, which Billy realized could also be done by reaching back and grabbing Teddy's ass with one of his previously unoccupied hands.

Teddy's pace was steadily growing higher to match their need, but as close as they got, they still weren't _there_. With every pant or moan or bitten off curse word out of Billy's mouth, Teddy felt his balls tighten, but there was something missing.

"_Teddy_," Billy cried sharply before dropping his hand away from Teddy's ass to link with the hand currently pumping his dick to quicken the pace. And then their fingers were linked together, jerking him off as he was fucked fast and relentless, and whatever had been eluding them suddenly clicked into place. It hit Billy first, the brunette letting out a shout and coming all over the sheets, as Teddy followed behind him, the blond burying his face in soft skin and dark hair, grunting and thrusting gradually slower as he rode out his own orgasm.

Somehow, they managed to move the dirtied sheets out of the way and dispose of the condom with limbs that felt like they were made out of jelly before laying down, Billy's head resting on Teddy's shoulder as they snuggled together.

Fighting back a yawn, Teddy began lazily running his fingers through Billy's hair.

"So, I learned something new today."

"Mm?" Billy mumbled tiredly, already beginning to nod off.

"You've got some pretty cool ideas," Teddy smiled, reaching down to smack Billy teasingly on the ass. Billy laughed before wiggling closer.

"Does that mean you won't question me next time I bring one up?"

"No promises."

"Why not?" Billy asked, pausing to yawn, "I thought you just said you'd trust them."

"That's not the problem. I don't trust me _with_ them," Teddy laughed, spanking him again to help his argument.

"Point taken," Billy smirked back.


End file.
